The disclosure relates generally to sheet material that provides for temporary repositioning of an adhesive on the sheet material. Over time the adhesion between the sheet material and the applied adhesive builds such that the adhesive cannot be removed from the sheet material without damaging the sheet material.
Many types of decorative sheet materials are available for wrapping gifts or packages. Sheets of patterned paper or plastic foil are usually secured in place using adhesive tape. Typically, once the adhesive tape is applied, removal of the tape from the sheet causes damage to the patterned surface of the paper or foil. Therefore, if errors are made during wrapping, repositioning of the adhesive tape will cause an apparent mark or tear on the paper or foil.
Inclusion of a release material may allow for repositioning of an adhesive over a sheet material. Release materials are typically used in combination with pressure sensitive adhesive constructions, for example, tapes, labels, and other types of adhesive coated sheets. Products of this type must be protected from unintended adhesion to other surfaces. Tapes are typically wound into a roll on their own backing and labels are typically laminated to a release sheet to prevent their accidental adhesion to other surfaces and also to prevent their contamination with air-borne dust and other contaminants. In order to allow a tape roll to be unwound without the undesirable transfer of adhesive to the tape backing, it is customary to provide the tape backing with a coating of a release material, commonly referred to as a low adhesion backsize (LAB), to which the adhesive bonds less firmly. Similarly, the release sheet or liner to which the adhesive coated label is typically laminated, is supplied with a release coating to permit the easy removal of the liner from the label. The LAB or release coating is expected to provide a consistent level of release to the adhesive of interest and to be resistant to aging so that the release level remains stable with time.
However, for an application such as gift wrapping or sealing envelopes, an indefinite ability to remove the adhesive from the sheet material is undesirable. The bond created by the adhesive may unintentionally, or intentionally by another, be released exposing the contents of the package or envelope.